The present invention is directed to a one piece shipping and display container which is adapted to be closed for shipping purposes and to be opened for display purposes.
In the past, containers have been used for both shipping and display purposes. However, some of said containers are usually two piece containers comprising a tray and a removable cover. Other containers which have covers hinged to the trays are awkward to use as display containers because the tray must fit into the cover and the tray and cover tilted at an angle to the support surface to display the contents of the tray. A separate support, e.g., an upright wall is often used to support the tray and cover in a tilted attitude.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved shipping and display container which is made from a one piece blank and which may be easily used for both display purposes and for shipping purposes.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved shipping and display carton which has means for permitting the hinged cover to be folded back beneath the tray to support the tray at an accute angle with respect to a support surface to display the contents of the tray.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved shipping and display container in which a partition may be used with the tray to permit the articles to be displayed to be separated.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved shipping and display container which may be used with a display poster for advertising the articles in the tray.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.